1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shaving apparatus in general, and to shaving apparatus having a mechanism for providing a flowable shaving aid material in particular.
2. Background Information
Numerous attempts have been made to combine a razor assembly with a mechanism for dispensing shaving aid material. Some prior art devices (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,009 and 1,899,841) disclose a reservoir disposed in the handle of the device for storing shaving aid material. The shaving aid material is propelled from the reservoir to the head of the device through one or more passages extending therebetween. A problem with providing a reservoir within the handle is that it is often necessary to make the handle uncomfortably large to accommodate a desirable amount of shaving aid material. If the handle is kept to a reasonable size, the volume of shaving aid material provided is undesirably small. Another problem with a shaving device having a reservoir containing a liquid or gel material is leakage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a shaving apparatus that overcomes these known shortcomings in the prior art.